


Isaac is angsty and Max has terrible hearing seriously you guys get your shit together

by unluckyCharm



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and im also soulmate au trash, because im Homestuck trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey-o I wrote this as platonic but you can read it as whichever really</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going along with that whole "Dimitri was part of the club until...*dramatic voice* the INCIDENT"
> 
> If that end up being false, well *shrugs*
> 
> EDIT: I WAS RIGHT  
> WE WERE ALLLL RIGHT  
> FANTASTIC

Isaac had been born with the sentence scribbled on his shoulder. It hadn't made much sense, untill he finally started seeing shades and was forced to join Mr. Spender's club. Isabel and Ed had found each other very early on in life, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. And when Dimitri joined, he said nearly the right words. Nearly. But his wrists had something about journalism and blowing up houses. Isaac just didn't match up. It was probably his fault they lost him. No one would say it, but he knew that's what they all thought. Why they started keeping secrets from him.

And then, first day of eighth grade, he's rummaging through his locker before first period, he's early, as usual, so he's got plenty of time, when he hears Suzy dragging some unlucky new kid down the hall. And they mention shades.

"Um...like...weird, purple, see-through...uh...nevermind."  
The discovery of a new spectral is exciting enough, when Isaac realizes those are HIS words. He rushes to Mr. Spender's office to tell him the news and is devastated when he's told to leave the kid alone, that Spender will talk to him first. But then Isaac reasons that this will give him time, to make sure his words are the coolest ever. So his soul mate doesn't want someone else, someone better. But during passing period, just before his last class, he sees him again. He wasn't planning on saying anything but that was his soul mate right there. Well, maybe right there. "H...HEY!" he shouted before he could stop himself. The guy didn't turn around, he had already made it to History. He was out of earshot. Oh thank goodness that would've been the suckiest first word. He would've been such a disappointment to this guy.

After school, this "Max" interfered with Isabel's patrol. She got to meet him before Isaac. That would've been bad enough, but turns out Ed had met him in an earlier class. Everyone had met him first. His own soul mate. Already closer to everyone else. How typical. 

When the whole team had to help take the spirit down, he made sure Max never heard him speak. Only whispered his observations to Spender. When Max collapsed from the surge of power, Isaac helped bring him to the club room, couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he thought about how great it would be to finally have a real friend.

 

His first words were not the greatest, but Isaac felt like they made him seem impressive, intellectual, even. He would be the one to explain things to his soul mate, to help him through the confusion  
"They'll appear more frequently and in greater detail until you eventually see them for what they really are..."  
But he trailed off, because there was no look of recognition on Max's face, Max just attempted to complete his sentence with "...Ghosts" and sure, he was partially right but this means he wasn't Isaac's soul mate. Just another spectral, another Dimitri. No, even worse than Dimitri because while Isaac's trying to explain the world of the dead all Max does is mock him, make fun of his art, throw sarcastic comments at everyone in the room. And then try to quit. He wants nothing to do with the club. And he isn't Isaac's soul mate. 

So Isaac tries to just make him his friend. It doesn't turn out as well as he'd hoped.


	2. Max

Max thought he had the worst soul mark ever. Well, maybe not the WORST considering how Zoey's is an apology for breaking her ribs, but still pretty bad.  
"H...HEY!" Was scrawled on his right shoulder and also the reason introductions stressed him out so much. No one his age really says hello anymore, so he has to make his greetings as weird as possible to make sure his soul mate knows it's him. SOMEBODY in their relationship has to take the initiative. It's practically like his soul mate doesn't want to be found.

Going to a new middle school is unbelievably stressful but Max understands his dad's reasoning. He doesn't like Suzy, but at least her showing him around the school means fewer people are going to introduce themselves. Settling in first, searching for soulmates second. The purple shapes are weird, and Suzy doesn't see them, but he didn't get much sleep last night. Everything is probably going to be fine.


End file.
